Sonic Union
by hedgehogfan162
Summary: what do a royal family, rebeling freedom frighters, and a ragtag group of friends have in common? why Sonic of course and now for the first time their all in one place mainly sonic and sally
1. anniversary

**this is every sonic game, tv series, and mabye the comics too. There will be hook ups, there will be break ups, there will be old faces, there be new faces, there will be cute faces, and some downright ugly faces. This is an overall sonic and sally (among others) although there will be *gags* sonic and *gags again* amy. I feel like shooting myself just for typing that. although me messing with sonic love life isn't the only one i'll mess with like shadow maybe.**** I'll stop rambling and get to the story enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story it belongs to Archie and Sega**

**Sonic Union**

**Prologue: anniversary**

It was night and everyone's favorite speed demon was sitting alone on a branch. Gazing up at the night sky not moving, not blinking, doing something he rarely every does, thinking. Finally his statue like gaze broke, he blinked, leaves rustled below him. He didn't need to look he already knew who it was. Only two people would look for him and only one knew where to find him. He would never tell where to find him. And today is no different…well that's a lie today was different, especially today. The rustling below him stopped and a lone orange figure stood looking up, but he wasn't gazing at sonic, instead he was staring past him and into the sky with his twin tails swishing back and forth. (ok if you haven't figured who it is yet you're a moron) the figures stayed there for what seemed liked hours, they just…stood there as if they were incased in stone. Finally the orange one spoke "Sonic."

Sonic stayed still for a minute before answering back "yeah tails."

"everyone's worried… they haven't seen you all day." Tails looked down to take a seat at the base of the tree before returning to the stars."

Sonic still didn't move or flinch, and his voice never changed either, it stayed…sad "I figured." Listening to his voice you could feel the sad almost radiating off his voice, but you could also instantly tell he wasn't sad about the others, that is was something far deeper that was bothering him. The way his voice never changed you'd think he was on autopilot like his mind was somewhere else and left his body behind. And truth be told he was somewhere else and ironically so was tails and someone else or better yet some ones. Before them was a dark crowd and they were staring at the duo almost like they were…haunting them.

tails finally blinked and broke the silence once again "Amy is looking for you." Looking at the pair just laying there was almost depressing… just looking at their faces… the faces of failure, defeat, helplessness, grief, was enough to bring anyone just passing by… down.

"I figured"

Tails sighed all the while never taking his eyes off the sky "so… how long."

Now it was sonic's turn to sigh. He licked his lips and attempted to answer. "ei…" the word got caught in his throat. He had to blink away a tear and clear his throat before moving on. "eight…eight long years." Tails felt something drop on his head and only now did he break his gaze to look up at sonic. Only to see light reflect off his cheek. A tear. To anyone else this was a sign of the apocalypse, to anyone other than tails cause tonight it was far past normal and for lack of a better term it became a tradition. Tails fond his chest to be interesting when his vision started to blur. He brought his knees to his chest and cried into his knees. It wasn't long before he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. Tails moved from his knees to sonic's chest. Sonic could feel the tears running down his chest and moved tails into a hug, letting tails continue crying, but he had to forcible close his eyes to keep tears from falling from his face. 'I have to be strong. I have to be strong for tails' he kept repeating the phrase over and over in his head till tails stopped crying. When tails had got over sniffling he released him from his hug. Tails returned to his seat next to sonic. This time sonic broke the silence "it seems surreal doesn't it."

Tails returned to his stargazing as did sonic "it does, like we'll wake up and everything will be like it was before, like it's just one big nightmare that never ends." Both of them let out a small chuckle and immediately got serious again. "Sonic… tell me...just how do you do it." They shifted their gaze back to each other. "I mean you lost the most and no offense but..."

"but I act like nothing happened." Sonic leaned back against the tree and returned to the stars. "Honestly tails I don't know. I miss them more than you'll ever know. But what gets me the most is that." He stopped and hung his head in defeat. "What gets me is that I let them-I…" he had to choke back a sob. "I-I failed them. I failed tails." Eight years of this and tails still wasn't used to sonic this way.

Now it was tails trying to comfort sonic "Sonic you didn't fail, you have ease up on yourself." He placed his hand on his shoulder only to realize he was shaking. 'why is he shaking it's the middle of summer it's not like it's cold or anything?' sonic got up and started to pace around.

"I didn't fail. I DIDN'T FAIL! Tails I had one job left…to protect you and bring you home." Sonic stopped pacing and faced tails throwing his arms up. "does it look like we're home tails. Here let me check." Sonic began searching the forest sarcastically. "uuuhhh nope we're not home tails. Face it I FAILED." He picked up a rock from the ground and through it into the forest as hard as he could. "cause of my cocky-brat attitude you paid the ultimate price. And there's no way back… because of me we will never see are friends, your adoptive mother, my best friend, my girlfriend ever again"

First of all sonic you have to be fair you used the same person three times. And second of all we WILL find a way back it's just a matter of time." Tails had now gotten up and walked over to the angry hedgehog.

"tails we used chaos control and ended up on the other side of the planet. We used a teleport and went to the moon. We searched every solar system in the galaxy when we went into space with the blue typhoon and found nothing. There is no way back and it's all my fault."

"It's not your…"

"YES IT IS! If I was serious and didn't let my guard down I would have seen that laser in time and got us out of the way. I just-I can't believe it, we were there tails, robotnik was defeated, his bots were gone, we won tails, we WON. And I let my guard down and we left or least to everyone else we did. And today is the anniversary THE DAY WE LEFT FORVER!"

"It's ok sonic." Tails put his hand on sonic shoulder again. He was glad he wasn't shaking anymore. "We must learn to forgive ourselves for what happened in the past. We have to learn from our mistakes. And if anyone can learn from their mistakes it's you. You never let your guard down…ever. And sometimes you…you isolate yourself from everyone ev-even me. And we will find a way"

Sonic turned to face tails and subdued his anger. "I'm sorry tails but it's just that-that other than you…every time I try to bring someone closer than a friend it feels like…like-like."

Tails stopped sonic he knew exactly how he was feeling. "Like your cheating on the others and pushing them away." Both hung their heads in guilt.

"Yeah exactly." Sonic looked up and began searching the stars for answers to unspoken questions. "I'd give anything to go back. To see everyone. To tell them just how sorry I was. And would gladly give my life twice over if it meant I could send you back." Sonic looked down at tails with a puzzled face when he chuckled.

"Sonic are you a mind reader?" tails meant sonic's stare "cause you just read my mind." Now sonic chuckled.

"They always did say we could read each others minds." He once again looked up "I guess they were right." A shooting star slowly crossed the sky. If tails' mind had been on the here and now and not in space he would've noticed something off about the star, but he didn't. And to if anyone had heard sonic and tails they would have thought that the two minds were linked, they spoke at the same time and even with the same tone. "I wish the nightmare would end."

**A/N: sorry that was way shorter than I wanted it to be the next chap will be longer I swear I am happy to have finally started this. This has been bothering me for a while now.**

**i am soo sorry for not updating sooner but as luck would have it my word went on vacation and came back with a mental problem. so i won't get into how hard i am trying just to update for you people so again sorry**


	2. Reunion union

**A/N: Sorry for the huge delay my word acted up for all those who are too lazy to visit my profile anyway I got fixed and now I'm working again **

**Also you will need a knowledge of the earlier sonic games and shows to get some of the jokes they say which some of them are in no way supposed to be funny. So with that in mind**

**enjoy **

**Chapter 1: Reunion union**

"TELL ME!" amy was standing in front an unenthused sonic and tails.

Sonic crossed his arms defiantly and closed his eyes. "No… for the fourth..."

"Fifth time sonic" Tails put his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. It was truely amazing how much sonic was rubbing off tails.

"Look amy I told you before we had to take care of something." sonic now mimicked tails and let out a loud sigh. This was wearing on his patience…fast.

"Don't you give me that sonic, every year on the same day you disappear, and then tails does. There's something you guys are keeping from us and I want to know and as your girlfriend I have a right to know."

Sonic let out yet another irritated sigh. "O.k. amy look, 1. Pure coincidence 2. It anything involved you we would tell you and 3. For the tenth time this hour and I have been counting…I am not your boyfriend."

"Tell me…NOW!" Amy was getting mad while sonic and tails were getting impatient. Amy summoned her hammer and held it above her head. "You ARE going to tell me sonic."

"Let me see uuuhhhhhh no…no, no, no and guess what no" amy started to breath in for either a really long speech or an extremely loud yell I'd put my money on the former, but she was stopped by sonic. "no and before you start I want to let you know I have a whole bag of no with your name on it." Sonic and tails spun on their heels and started to walk away with their hands still behind their heads. "this conversation is done."

Amy stood silent stunned, and just before they were out of earshot she got over shock "how dare you walk away from…" **If you can't guess what happened you're a moron**_**. **_

"Not your boyfriend for eleventh time today." She stood there before stomping off in the opposite direction, fuming.

When they had finally gotten out of earshot tails spoke up freely. "hey sonic… when are we going to tell them?"

"tell them that their two favorite heroes are from another planet who knows where, and that I botched up on the simplest job because I was too cocky, and ruin every ones faith in me?" 'and is a prince on top of that but I'm not saying that anytime soon.' Sonic silently added to himself. "if I had it my way it would have never happened."

Tails had opened his mouth to retort but was cut short by cream nearby talking to some unseen figure.

"Well it's so nice to meet you I'm Cream."

"It's nice to meet you too." An unseen female voice answered back, when sonic heard the voice his whole body went stiff and his eyes went wide with his mouth ajar. Tails stopped and raised his eyebrows at sonic mysterious reaction. He could hear him mumbling softly to what appeared to be himself. And all he could make out was something like …can't…be. Whatever trance that held sonic was gone because now he was making his way to cream for a better view. Slowly three hedgehogs came into view. One was purple wearing a white robe, one was pink wearing a red tank top and purple skirt, the last one was green he was sporting a brown vest and some kind of utility belt. Sonic's mouth opened to the point where it made you want to stick your head inside and start yelling for an echo. Tails' head kept moving between all four bewildered hedgehogs.

Sonic found himself stumbling for words "um…t-tails why don't you take cream somewhere else...go get ice-cream or something I-I need to talk to them…alone." He put a little emphasis on the alone part while Cream lit up at the word ice-cream.

It took a moment but tails reluctantly agreed. "Aaaaa...suuure sonic." Tails started to walk away, but never taking his eyes off sonic. "Alright sonic… come on cream." He turned around, but instantly turned back when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"In thirty minutes call everyone to my house." sonic's eyes never swayed off the hedgehogs, but from the corner of his eye he could see tails nod and walk away with tails. He took one look back to find they weren't there anymore, which greatly confused him but he kept walking anyways.

**30 min later at sonic's **

**Tails POV**

I had called everyone just like sonic said and everyone one was thinking the same thing. Why had sonic called us? This was the first time he called everyone. Although everyone was not here knuckles said he had something to finish up (yeah right!) and shadow...well who knows what happens to him. So that leaves us with me, amy, cream, cheese, and I, even got rouge to come along. As we approached the house I heard some muffled voices followed by a *JUST DO IT*. I knocked and the immediately the voices stopped before I here sonic voice saying to come in. the three strangers were on the couch while sonic sat in the arm chair. The air was tense like there had been an argument. I watched as everyone found a place to either sit or lean around the room. Sonic looked around him once…twice…three times. "Mr. Grumpy said he had something to "finish." I stopped him because my head was spinning just watching him. Heard him mumble under his breath, of all the days why now? He took a deep sigh before looking up.

"well let's get this show on the road." He got and went to the couch were he started with the green one and ended with the purple one. "everyone I'd like you to meet Manic, Sonia, and Aleena and they are my family."

**Sonic POV**

I watched as almost everyone's mouth dropped to the floor and I say almost everyone because amy literally dropped to the floor. Hey don't ask me why she fainted and I also noticed something else, the girl to guy ratio, I mean 3 out of 8 people are guys including me and one of them is family so I don't know whether to happy, sad, or just downright scared. **(don't ask why I but that in there because I don't know)** We all went back to amy who was waking up holding her head.

"I had the strangest dream were sonic showed us his…" her eyes finally meet my family before they rolled back into her head. "family." We turned away just as she *THUD* fainted.

I turned cream before she started to stir again. "cream please get her so she doesn't faint again." As cream took care of amy I turned to everyone else. "...as I was saying this is my family who I haven't seen in 13 years. Family this is well, in a way, my foster family." I turned to cream and amy on the floor "I believe you already met cream and the one on the floor is amy and she is obsessed with me… literally I am not joking when I say that don't tell her where I am." I was about move on when an important note went off in my head "don't believe her if she says she my girlfriend that's her self-proclaimed status." I next turned to rogue "this rogue… the thief, manic you'll get along with her just fine." I finally ended with tails "and this is my best friend and little brother." I put tails in a headlock and gave him a knuckle sandwich "we've been through a lot together and that's an understatement. He's also the brainiac of the group." I released tails from the hold when rouge spoke up.

"Well now that we're done with the intital hellos what's so special about green boy."

"Ah you see rouge as baby's we were forced to separate because a big group of mercenaries took over. And to protect us my mom gave us up foster families. Sonia went to high class, rich family, I went to a relative, and manic was supposed to go to middle class but… but a thief took him and raised him as his own. So when we got back together manic had a stealing problem and still has trouble keeping his hands off others stuff." I stuck out my hand at manic. After awhile he gave up and pulled out a chaos emerald, which I took before sticking hand out again. Again manic gave up and pulled out a ruby necklace, which I through to rouge, who was stunned that he took it. And guess what I put out my hand again, manic made an annoyed sigh before taking a something that looked like an ipad from his vest. I tossed it to tails.

"and I'm pretty good at it too, miss jumpsuit." I laughed at the two while Amy had finally stopped fainting and was saying hi to the family while I whispered to tails "any chance she'll fall for my brother and leave me alone." Once she was done she immediately snapped to sonic.

"Nope" Tails said with a smirk.

"Sonniku." I let out a low pitch whine and hung my head "so are you going ask me out on a date yet." You know when a girl slow walks swinging her hips it's suppose to look hot? This was more like a train wreck with a bomb in its payload going through a city, a complete disaster.

"No, Amy I not going to. Never have and never will." I still had my head hung.

"oooh come on sonic stop playing hard to get."

"hard to get...girl this is called rejection."

"your funny when you're playing."

"aurora help me."**(aurora is from Alex warlorn story "the other paths: the devils bargain" great story check it out.) **"is it just me or do I hear heavy breathing." I turned my head to try and hear it better and from the corner of my eye I saw tails trying to stop hyperventilating. I turned more to see he was looking at is ipad type thing.

"the-the…f-f…f-the the…fr-fr…au-au….SONIC! YOU NEED TO LOOK AT THIS." I got behind him and looked over his shoulder. On the pad was some kind of shuttle or ship. "you recognize this ship?" I shook my head no. "well neither did I but I did recognize one symbol and I thinkl you will to." He zoomed in on the side and a gold badge came into view with two big F's on them. My mouth dropped for the second time today. I had to grab tails' shoulder to keep myself steady. My other hand reached up under my main quills on my back where the same badge was hiding from view.

Memories came flying into my head like a swarm of bees. My 10 year old self took control of my thoughts and made me remember… everything. It took awhile before I could speak, but it was still my 10 year old self "c-count."

"p 3-5 are out, p 1 is barely conscious and in control.'

"POI."

"e 3 n 50"

"IM."

"10."

"T."

"100."

"3?"

"no, too big and no time."

"5?"

"it's a stretch but it's the only option." And with that we were gone forgetting anyone else was there with us.

**Normal POV**

Everyone was too stunned to talk about sonic and tails suddenly going commando on them before bolting out the door. Finally manic was the first top speak "so did anyone follow that." no one talked but simultaneously shook their heads no.

**Meanwhile **

"I see it tails." Sonic roared over the wind blowing by. He grabbed tails hand and accelerated to full speed. "side."

"left and middle…90" Sonic ran full speed straight at a hill still holding on to tails. He used the hill as a ramp jumping off at the top bringing them half way to the ship were tails took over flying them the rest of the way. Tails tossed sonic toward the side of the ship, he spin dashed the locked door effectively busting down the door, sending it skidding across the hall. He turned and grabbed tails out stretched hand and pulled him inside. Inside the ship looked like a miniature starship from star wars. The walls were gray with flashing lights everywhere. Sliding doors lined the walls. Floor had white tiles with gray tiles on the ceiling. Pools of blue gel where scatter on the floor to the ceiling. Black marks on the ground and walls followed by the dented tiles and walls gave the impression that a battle took place. "60." Tails nodded down the hallway. Sonic grabbed him and shot down the hall checking for life randomly turning, all the halls were the same but there were no bodies. And sonic was started to get worried and willed his feet faster.

"something is wrong here tails…location." Sonic never stopped or slowed down, he kept going faster, faster, until he sprinting at full speed his eyes darting to every door, dent, mark, light...bug.

"interference." Tails had to scream over the wind for Sonic's pace. Until finally they found one door open sonic darted in at full speed. "45" The room looked something from NASA, computer consoles formed three rings around a large glass container, and it had a large hole in the side facing the door. Dents on pretty most every computer and one was occupied, a coyote in a blue military uniform was face down on top of the console with his face hanging off the edge. They hurried down the aisle to the coyote and checked his pulse he was alive…barely. Sonic slung him over his shoulder when he heard tails behind him. "sonic one more." He turned to see tails kneeling over a bunny in a pink leotard. Although her left arm and bottom torso were artificial. She was sitting down on floor leaning against the back of a console. Tails stood up and let sonic pick her up. He slung her over his free shoulder while sonic felt tails wrap his arms around his waist. He made sure they were secure before darting out the door and back the way they came. He reached their entry point in no time he turned around to face tails "30" tails yelled over the wind that was rushing by the exit. sonic put the two unconscious mobians on tails shoulders. **(a mobian is what they're called for people who don't know.)**

"go, I'll be out soon." Sonic yelled to make sure that tails heard him.

"but-" to late sonic pushed him out the opening with the two mobians. He could feel the wind wiping him in the face from the speed of his descent. Struggling to keep his eyes open he started spinning his namesake's to slow their descent, but it was no use. He looked down to see the ground rushing up to meet them. He moved the bunny from his shoulder to his arm and moved arm to his other side. He stole another look down they were getting closer. He stuck his legs down loosely and tucked his free shoulder towards the ground. He closed his eyes and waited for the ground to meet them trying to slow them down as much as he could. The moment he felt ground he let his legs crumble beneath him and rolled on his free shoulder. fortunately for him he landed on a hill, unfortunately for him…he landed on a hill. The hill saved him from breaking his legs and shoulder, but he couldn't stop with three people he had too much momentum to stop rolling. So he eventually let them go and he finally stopped at the bottom of the hill. Tails held his head trying to stop the world from spinning "I hate 5."

**Back with sonic **

Sonic stuck his head the door and watched his friends descent before looked into the wind to see where the ship was heading "A mountain…of course." Sonic said thinking out loud. He pulled his head in and shot down the hallway "20." He forced himself to go faster frantically searching for his last rescui's. his eyes were doing overtime looking down every hall, door, dent, mark, even gel pool or whatever that stuff was. But it doesn't matter now he could find out later, right now he needed to focus on his search. "15" He turned left and followed the hallway as it curved into a dead end with one door. He kept faster and busted down the reinforced door with a spin dash. "10" he uncurled and found himself in the cockpit, a walrus was passed out on the controls in the captions chair, the assistants chair turned around to reveal a chipmunk/squirrel wearing a blue vest and matching boots. She took one look at sonic and passed out in her chair. He ran up check the walrus' pulse before hauling him over his shoulder. Instantly his knees buckled, he used the chair to keep himself from falling because of the overweight walrus. Next he turned to the chipmunk and gently put her on his shoulder. He was about bolt when he turned back to the console looking over the mass layout of buttons looking for something "7" then he found it, a small, palm-top computer plugged into the top of the controls. Without hesitation he grabbed it, placing it on the chipmunk's boot. "5" he bolted out the door at top speed. "4" left "3" right "2" right "1" he could see the door now, things seemed to slow down. He could see the halls crumbling towards him, the ship was tilted at an odd angle threating to throw him off balance "0" he leap out the exit full speed as the hall disappeared into twisted metal. His foot was barely away from the door when he felt piercing pain in his right shin and his back slammed into the side of the mountain. He let out a small grunt while straightening himself out and digging his feet into the side of the mountain to slow them down. He glanced downwards "still too fast." He moved his right arm to hold both pairs of legs while he stuck his left into the mountain. With a lurch, he heard the sickening pop of his shoulder dislocating. He bit back a cry of pain and dug his feet in farther. It was no use still too fast, he jumped off and tried to roll like tails but he still had much downward momentum. He hit the ground somewhere between his side and back. He let his two older "passengers" roll off. "I'm here busting my back, literally, and these guys are taking a nap...wonderful." Sonic stay on his spot on the grass not bothering to get up.

"sonic *pant* are you*pant* alright." Sonic lifted his head to see tails coming at him with his two "passengers".

He moved his head back down to the grass "well does alright include and metal shard in my leg, 4 broken ribs, and a dislocated shoulder." Tails set down the two mobians and went back to sonic.

"need some help sonic" he said sticking out his hand.

"oh no I ain't movin after carrying a 380 walrus, a 120 pound squirrel."

"you know that sounds like a pretty good idea to me."

Tails legs finally gave out and he collapsed on the ground next to sonic. "hey tails… I hate 5."

"same here sonic, same here."

**2 hours later **

Sonic and tails were walking to tails' house with their still unconscious friends. Cream who was giving sonic's family a tour of everything. And apparently they were at tails' house cause they were standing in his front yard when the two walked by. The duo didn't pay them any attention and continued on. Tails took out a remote and pressed a series of buttons before putting it away. They faced a hill as the whole side started to shift up revealing one big garage containing the blue typhoon. They went inside and walked down the side of the blue typhoon. Tails pressed a switch on the wall and a ramp came down from the typhoon. They proceeded inside and made their way to the med bay. When they reached sonic set the walrus on an empty bed and doing the same for the chipmunk.

"sonic I guess I should patch you up." Sonic just glared at tails who threw his hands up defensively "hey just saying… you said it yourself you had broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder." Sonic stopped glaring at tails and moved to sally.

"yeah' he said sighing "yeah I guess you're right." Sonic slowly turned in his chair so tails could get at him with his medical that he pulled from who knows where.

"hey Sonic?" he turned his head to look at tails while he wrapped some gauss around Sonic's shin. "how do you think they got here?"

"I don't know tails...I don't know." They sat in an awkward silence while Sonic was getting patched up. When tails was done he went over to the coyote, checking for injures.

"hey sonic I found some of that gel on Antoine, so I'm going to run some test. Tell me if anyone wakes up."

"you mean like now." Tails looked at sonic confused. He pointed to the bed with the rabbit who was stirring.

"oh my stars… does ma head hurt." **(sorry bad at ascents) **she blinked a couple of times to clear her vision and when it did she saw sonic and tails standing over her. "sugar-hog is it really you?"

Yes bunnie it's really us."

"but you…" she didn't have a chance to finish cause sonic finished it for her.

"disappeared, left, abandoned, b-…" sonic fond tails' hand over his mouth preventing him from continuing.

"sorry he beats himself up about it…a lot." Sonic batted his arm away so he could speak.

"cause it's my fault. And I should beat myself up because again it's my fault."

"aaa…guys I hate to break up sugar-hogs pity party…" Bunnie could easily see Sonic get more and more depressed with every word 'why does he blame himself so harshly? What…what really happened?' Bunnie thought, she racked her brain for an answer, any answer but all it did was give her a headache. "But I have problem, ma limbs won't move."

Tails picked up her limp robotic arm and gave it a once over. "well it looks like they sustained some damage, cut wires, burnt gears, easily fixable. I can you bring to the lab and have you up in no time." He was about to pull out Bunnie in her bed, that is until Sonic started laughing. Tails stared at sonic like he was from outer space. "you go from depressed to laughing your ass off in 3.5 seconds. WHAT are you laughing about?" Tails just stared at sonic as he lifted his head, biting his lower lip to keep from laughing.

Somehow sonic was able to control his laughter for a few seconds to talk. "You-you…your taking Bunnie to your lab." At that point he couldn't take it any longer he broke down laughing. Tails' face went from alien to stunned to laughing just as hard

Looking at the "brothers" Bunnie couldn't help but laugh to, not as hard as Sonic but laughing none the less. 'I'm glad that some things never changed' she got control before they did, she smiled as she watched them laugh were they stood. Well "stood" isn't right, Tails was hanging on to her bed for support while Sonic…well was on all fours on the ground crying from laughing. 'sugar sure can pick um' It took another 5 minutes for the two to finally stop laughing and amazingly Sonic was the first to speak.

"bunnie how'd you get here? I mean I thought I was late for a war when I stepped on that ship." Sonic questioned.

Her gazed dropped; suddenly she found the bed interesting. She sighed before she started, never lifting her gaze. "well…"

"MARGARINE!" Antoine sat straight up shaking with his eyes had that glazed over look to them. His pupils looked like he was staring in the distance.

"Ant's awake" Sonic joked as they went to his bed.

"Ant…ANT…ANTOINE!" when they couldn't knock him out of his daze Sonic resorted to slapping him. unfortunately all that did was make him throw up his hands and act like he was fencing someone.

"ENGARDE"

"alright that's it." And just like that Sonic was gone and back at the foot of the bed with a bucket smiling at a now soaked, but awake, Antoine.

"That eez enough of thee pranking, Zonic" **(again bad with ascents)** Antoine said while shaking his arms in an in vain attempt to get them dry.

Then he stopped…

"ZONIC!" Antoine yelled pointing at him. Sonic scowled as he walked to Antoine's side.

"Hey Ant why don't say that a little louder I don't think they heard you in ROBOTROPLIS!" Sonic yelled into Antoine's ear. Tails held his face in his hands.

"it's amazing any one is still unconscious with you two" Tails sighed lifting his head to the half frowning, half smiling **(don't ask me how that works)**

"well when unconscious the senses are dulled to the point of unresponsive." Sonic and Tails shot around to the walrus that was sitting up with his head buried in his hands.

"Rotor, you're awake...how are feeling?" Tails said

"I have one heck of a headache."

This time Sonic spoke putting an arm on his back "that's probably because I found you face first on the controls." Sonic said laughing

"well that wou-w-SONIC!" Rotor lifted his head realizing just exactly who he was talking to.

"Rotor..." Sonic said sarcastically.

"but...but...your-your" Rotor blabbled.

"calm down suga" Bunny said laughing.

"but he's-he's he's ALIIVVEE." Rotor shouted.

"and deaf if you keep that up." Sonic said holding his ear.

"it's is you ha ha." Rotor grabbed Sonic and Tails into a hug and kept them there until Bunny spoke.

"this is touching and all but I still can't move half ma limbs." Bunny said gesturing to her useless robotics.

"umm" Tails pondered "well Rotor can you walk?"

"yeah it's just my head that hurts."

"good cause I'm not gonna carrying you." Said Sonic flexing the shoulder he carried Rotor on earning a laugh from everyone.

"you won't have too. Rotor can help me fix up Bunny here." Tails said unlocking Bunny's bed and wheeling it towards the door.

"hey can you get Ant' Sonic?" Tails asked. "I'm pretty sure that his leg is busted. but I want to hear what happened." Sonic looked down before turning and looking at sally. Tails and the others stayed silent, they knew what he had lost. "you can come right back...she'll still be here." Sonic sighed.

"it's just...I don't want to lose her again." Sonic said sadly.

"nothing will happen." Tails said reassuringly.

"I said the same thing." Sonic didn't laugh, he unlocked Ant and followed Tails out the door.

Sonic was walking out of the lab where Tails and Rotor where working on Bunny while Ant was telling their story. He would've stayed and listened but there was somewhere else he wanted to be at the moment. He took a left in a seamlessly ending hallway before stopping at a door. He punched in the code and the door slide open and he walked right on in. he stopped before he got a half a step in; the last bed in the med bay was empty, lacking a certain squirrel. He bolted out the door at top speed and rounding corners so fast that he had to go on the walls. He stopped when he saw Cream hoping that she saw Sally.

"oh, Mr. Sonic one of your friends that you brought in just ran outside a..."

she never got a chance to finish he was gone without a goodbye or thank you. No he could do that later but right now the only thing running through his mind was 'not again, not again.' He ran off the ship and outside only stopping to look around 'she couldn't have gotten far.' He ran to the front still searching. Eventually he went to a hill and did a quick 360. Nothing. He ran to the nearby cliffs that overlooked the sea. He stopped, there on an outcropping was Sally Acorn.

And there she is, just like how I remember her. Her auburn hair slowly swaying in the wind as she looked out into the sea. She still had the same blue jacket hugging her neck and chest. She still had the same old Nicole clipped to her boot. And she still had my heart I may have been teleported away but my heart never left. But does she still have it for me? Does she still have the same fire in eyes. Is she still the same tomboy princess I would run in the dead of night with search lights all over? Is she still the same planning carry-the-whole-load leader that I would get into a playful argument. A simple call of her name and I would have my answer but do I want it? of course but why do I hesitate. All it will take is her name.

Sally

I heard it, the voice that hasn't been heard from in eight years. But it really couldn't be him could it, could it? it's a trick, a lie, a trap, a ploy, there's no way it was him. but then why does my heart say no? why does my heart command me to turn? I woke up in some strange ship and now he's back? He's back after my friends said to give and move, but I never did. I always clung to hope. But did my wish really come true? I turned around ,my hair swaying in the breeze and our eyes connected. It was him.

Sonic

"Sal?" Sonic took a hesitant step forward. But his eyes never swayed from her.

"S-Sonic?" Sally said barely audible to the hedgehog that was in front of her.

And she ran

She ran to the open arms that she loved so much and Sonic was more than happy to catch her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. It wasn't very royal but she didn't care he was back. Sonic hugged her waist and started crying too. It wasn't very heroic but he didn't care she was back and safe in his arms.

"I'm so happy your back." Sally cried from her place on his shoulder.

"I'm glad to have you back." Sonic said softly. He felt her move back and her warm hands travel to his cheeks where they gently turned his face towards hers. She guided his muzzle down and lifted hers to meet him. soon their lips met and neither wanted it to end. Both savored the lost flavor of each other and rejoiced at the returned flavor. They didn't care about where they were. They didn't care about who could be watching. All they cared about was each other. All they cared about was the person in their arms.

All they cared about was that _they_ were back.

**I'm sorry for any errors my mind is going a mile a minute while my hands are going a letter a minute and yes some parts you shouldn't have been able to follow**

**The song miracle by cascada and a picture from deviant art unintentionally inspired the last piece you can find the links below**

**A/N: there was two ways I thought of two ways of doing this chap. I'll post the other way but I need to know someone is interested first so send a review if you do. The second way was shorter, that's the main reason I didn't do it that way**

**And if you're not down with that then I have two words for ya...SUCK IT**

**Have a nice day**

**Song: .com/watch?v=tVmqFl7eFvg**

**Photo: .com/?q=sally acorn&order=9&offset=120#/d120b5m**


	3. v2

**I'm sorry for the links on the last chapter fanfiction botched up again oh well old news been there done that who cares now. Anyway, I have to send a message to some people before we start...**

**First off polos elite: I have to thank him because he's a friend here on fanfiction and he's been a real faithful follower so I thank him for that**

**pokegirl2: the beginning of this chapter is for you because you requested the other way I thought of doing chapter 1**

**bamakid1272: I want to thank you because your review was an actual review and gave me some places to in prove on which I think is a lot better and in your review you mentioned Sonia and Sally getting along being two different princess' and all I have to say is that you just hang on I have more surprises for you...**

**It will start out in chapter 1 about halfway through. So with that being said enjoy v2 (version 2)**

**Reunion union v2**

She woke with a start sitting up, an action she quickly regretted. The blood rush to her head forced her to lay back down. There was a white thin sheet covering her lower half but she couldn't feel her boots. Her chest had been outfitted with some wire patches that lead to a machine that she could only guess to be a heart monitor. The walls and ceiling were a pale white; she was on a more comfortable stretcher. Next to her was a stool, someone had been here watching her, her blue boots had been neatly put off to the side. A soft light brown reflection gave her a measure of relief. Her conclusion she was in a medical ward or a lab...she really hoped it was the former. But knowing her luck she wasn't going to hold her breath. As her light head and dizziness disappeared reality dawned on her.

She had no clue where she was

She sat up slow making sure she wouldn't repeat her mistake. Swinging her legs over the side of her "bed" she plucked off all her patches and slipped on her boots. Slowly standing to check her balance once she was positive she wasn't going to fall she checked her body for injuries. To her surprise she was relatively fine any injuries she had seemed to be cleaned, wrapped and properly dressed. 'Time to worry about that later sally-girl now you need to get out of here' Sally quietly thought to herself. Opening the door she poked out her head in the hall. All clear. She made her way out of her room hugging the wall. Everything was as white as the room she just came from.

"'buttnik must've got an interior decorator." She said it before she could catch herself.

"Who's that?" Sally whipped around to see a cream-colored rabbit. Her eyes widened and she bolted down the hall. Was it a little rude maybe, but she didn't want to take the chance that she was with robotnik. She had thought about using Nicole to hack and get whatever she could find but she didn't want to risk getting caught if they had eyes in the system. She didn't want them to know that she was awake...if they hadn't already.

"but what about Mr. Sonic?" the rabbit said at sally's retreating figure.

Sonic? She knew about him! all right something was definitely up if she knew about him. what if she knew his whereabouts? That thought gave her a mental stop and almost made her turn around...almost, but the mentioning of Sonic's name has been used against her more than once. But still it's her first lead on him for a long time. But that can wait she can't find him if she's dead.

It was pure luck that she even found the ramp that lead out. Apparently she was in a big ship that was in an even bigger hanger, like how do you miss something that huge big. She made her way outside and she was on a hillside with a semi-good view. She looked out, she didn't recognize any of it. she had no clue where she was. 'anyplace is better than here' Sally thought so she picked a direction and set off to find a way back home. There were things that had to be done, like find out what had just happened to her, where she was, who took her, how did they know of Sonic and did they know where he is? That last one would be among the first she would check out. It bothered her to no end that she couldn't answer it herself.

How long had she been running?

She didn't know, but it didn't matter she had nowhere left to go. She was on an outcropping facing the sea.

"Sally"

I heard it, the voice that hasn't been heard from in eight years. But it really couldn't be him could it, could it? it's a trick, a lie, a trap, a ploy, there's no way it was him. But then why does my heart say no? why does my heart command me to turn? I woke up in some strange ship and now he's back? He's back after my friends said to give up and move on, but I never did. I always clung to hope. But did my wish really come true? I turned around, my hair swaying in the breeze and our eyes connected. It was him.

Sonic

"Sal?" Sonic took a hesitant step forward. But his eyes never swayed from her.

"S-Sonic?" Sally said barely audible to the hedgehog that was in front of her.

And she ran

She ran to the open arms that she loved so much and Sonic was more than happy to catch her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. It wasn't very royal but she didn't care he was back. Sonic hugged her waist and started crying too. It wasn't very heroic but he didn't care she was back and safe in his arms.

"I'm so happy your back." Sally cried from her place on his shoulder.

"I'm glad to have you back." Sonic said softly. He felt her move back and her warm hands travel to his cheeks where they gently turned his face towards hers. She guided his muzzle down and lifted hers to meet him. soon their lips met and neither wanted it to end. Both savored the lost flavor of each other and rejoiced at the return. They didn't care about where they were. They didn't care about who could be watching. All they cared about was each other. All they cared about was the person in their arms.

All they cared about was that _they_ were back.

**Well that's a rap and as you can see the ending is the same as the last chapter because I would have made it the same and I got lazy. Anyway this version is a lot shorter than the other, which is the main reason I did it the other way since I thought you guys deserved a nice long chapter after the prologue and it was more of a filler/action at the same time while v2 was more mystery and gave you more of a peek into sally**

**I'm going to give a bonus segment think of it like deleted scenes from a DVD: so basically I'm going to tell you something that you would otherwise would have never known. In the original way I wrote chapter 1 it took me longer because 1 I had 2 different versions and secondly I had to step away for a couple days because I couldn't decide if I should give sally a child, Sonic's child, if I did it would add a lot of drama to the relationship. But I didn't because 1 they haven't seen each other in many years so they would have been like 12 when sally has the child and 2 I know where I want this story to go and a child would just conflict with that...well there's your peek into what goes through my mind and also I'm going to repost the URL for the picture I talked about last chapter and hopefully fanfiction won't botch it up again**

**And if you're not down with that I've got two words for ya...SUCK IT**

**.com/?q=sally acorn&order=9&offset=120#/d120b5m**


End file.
